


Rule the Stars/Stay alive

by SkullMutant



Series: The Tamilton Saga [3]
Category: Campaign Podcast, Hamilton - Miranda, Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-28
Updated: 2017-03-28
Packaged: 2018-10-12 06:29:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 893
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10484373
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SkullMutant/pseuds/SkullMutant
Summary: Rewritings of "Blow us All Away" and "Stay Alive (reprise)" from Hamilton to the Campaign Podcast set in the Star Wars universe.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Included two songs in one part as the go in to each other both in the music and story.

Rule the Stars

[TAMLIN]  
Meet the latest Bounty Hunter on the Mynok!  
I prob’ly shouldn’t brag, but, kriff, I am the king of this rock!  
The others say I got my uncles skills and manners!  
The ladies say my manners ain’t the skill that matters!  
I’m only nineteen but my mind is older  
Gotta be my own man, just like Bacta, but bolder  
I shoulder his legacy with pride  
I used to hear Leenik say  
That no doubt  
I would—

 

[ENSEMBLE]  
Rule the stars one day

 

[TAMLIN]  
Ladies, I’m lookin for a Mr. Jorj Ekker  
Made a speech last week, he’s a hack and a heckler  
He disparaged my unlce’s legacy in front of a crowd  
I can’t have that, I’m making my family proud

 

[BORT]  
I saw him at the Catina up a couple of blocks  
He was goin’ to see a holo

 

[TAMLIN]  
Well, I’ll go visit his box

 

[BAI-LEE]  
God, you’re a fox

 

[TAMLIN]  
And y’all keep your eyes on the clocks  
How ‘bout in an hour we meet up at the docks?

 

[BOTH]  
Ok!

 

[COMPANY]  
Rule the stars one day

 

[TAMLIN]  
Jorj!

 

[JORJ]  
Shh

 

[TAMLIN]  
Jorj!

 

[JORJ]  
Shh! I’m tryin’ to watch the holo!

 

[TAMLIN]  
Ya’ shoulda watched your mouth before you  
Talked about my uncle though!

 

[JORJ]  
I didn’t say anything that wasn’t true  
Your uncle’s a scoundrel, and so, it seems, are you

 

[ENSEMBLE]  
Ooooooooooh!

 

[TAMLIN]  
It’s like that?

 

[JORJ]  
Yeah, I don’t fool around  
I’m not your carking ragtag friends

 

[TAMLIN]  
See you on the dueling ground  
That is, unless you wanna step outside and go now

 

[JORJ]  
I know where to find you, kriff off  
I’m watchin’ this show now

 

[TAMLIN]  
Uncle, if you had only heard the druk he said about you  
I doubt you would have let it slide and I was not about to—

 

[VALENTINE]  
Slow down

 

[TAMLIN]  
I came to ask you for advice. This is my very first duel  
Stazi don’t exactly cover this in her school

 

[VALENTINE]  
Did your friends attempt to negotiate a peace?

 

[TAMLIN]  
He refused to apologize, we had to let the peace talks cease

 

[VALENTINE]  
Where is this happening?

 

[TAMLIN]  
The outer rim, on Tatooine

 

[VALENTINE/TAMLIN]  
Nothing is illegal on Tatooine

 

[VALENTINE]  
Alright. So this is what you’re gonna do:  
To make a brave and heroic decision work for you  
When the time comes, fire your blaster in the air  
This will put an end to the whole affair

 

[TAMLIN]  
But what if he decides to shoot? Then I’m a goner

 

[VALENTINE]  
No. He’ll follow suit if he’s truly a man of honor  
To take someone’s life, that is something you can’t shake  
After Lyn, Bacta can’t take another heartbreak

 

[TAMLIN]  
Tryst

 

[VALENTINE]  
Promise me. You don’t want this  
Young man’s blood on your conscience

 

[TAMLIN]  
Okay, I promise

 

[VALENTINE]  
But let him know what he did,  
Take my blasters. Make me proud, kid

 

[TAMLIN]  
My name is Tamlin  
I am a hero  
I’m a little nervous, but this guy ain’t no Zero,  
I’m sorry, I’m a Valentine with pride  
You talk about my uncle, I cannot let it slide  
Mister Ekker! How was the rest of your show?

 

[JORJ]  
I’d rather do this faster  
Let’s go  
Grab your blaster

 

[TAMLIN]  
Confer with your men  
The duel will commence after we count to ten

 

[ENSEMBLE]  
Count to ten!

 

[TAMLIN]  
Look ‘em in the eye, aim no higher  
Summon all the bravery you require  
Then slowly and clearly aim your blaster towards the sky—

 

[MALE ENSEMBLE]  
One two three four

 

[FULL ENSEMBLE]  
Five six seven—

——————–

Stay Alive

[ENSEMBLE WOMEN]

Stay alive…

Stay alive…

Stay alive… 

[VALENTINE]

Where’s the kid?

[LIASON]

Trystan, come in. They brought him in a half an hour ago. He lost a lot of blood on the way over.

[VALENTINE]

Is he alive? 

[LIASON]

Yes. But you have to understand

The blaster hit him just above his hip and

Wounded his right arm

[VALENTINE]

Can I see him please?

[LIASON]

I’m doing ev’rything I can, but the wound was

Already infected when he arrived—

[VALENTINE]

Tamlin

[TAMLIN]

Tryst

I did exactly as you said, Tryst

I held my head up high

[VALENTINE]

I know, I know. Shh

I know, I know

[TAMLIN]

High

[VALENTINE]

Shh. I know you did

Ev’rything just right

[TAMLIN]

Even before we got to ten-

I was aiming for the sky

I was aiming for the sky

[VALENTINE]

Shh

I know, I know

I know, I know

I know

Save your strength and

Stay alive… 

[TAMLIN]

I was aiming for the sky

[ENSEMBLE MEN]

Stay alive…

[BACTA]

No!

[VALENTINE]

Bacta

[BACTA]

Is he breathing? Is he going to survive this?

[ENSEMBLE MEN]

Stay alive…

[BACTA]

Who did this, Trystan, did you know?

[TAMLIN]

Bacta, I’m so sorry for forgetting what you taught me

[BACTA]

My son—

[TAMLIN]

We used to count

[BACTA]

Lyn thaught you to count

[TAMLIN]

You would try and follow along

[BACTA]

You did much better every time

[TAMLIN]

Ha. You could barely count to nine

[BACTA]

Shh. I know, I know

[TAMLIN]

You could barely count to nine

[BACTA]

I know, I know

[BACTA]

Bo at irr shen

sou tek tchak vu elj

[TAMLIN]

Bo at irr shen

sou tek tchak vu elj

[BACTA]

Good!

Bo at irr shen

Sou tek tchak

Vu elj

[TAMLIN]

Bo at irr…

[BACTA]

Tchack vu elj

Tchack vu…


End file.
